See my letters, A stupid bet
by Kilkla
Summary: "C'était l'été de mes 15 ans. Et durant cette été là, tu m'a tout pris. Pour mieux me détruire. Et tout cela, juste pour un pari..." Naruto lui propose un pari, Kiba accepte, il n'aurait jamais du. Il le savait. Pourtant, il a voulu jouer avec le feu et, à trop chercher le bâton pour se faire battre, on en récolte les pots cassés. Kiba en est la preuve : Shikamaru l'a brisé.
1. Prologue : At first

_Bonjour ! Je poste aujourd'hui le début d'une fanfiction qui me tenait à cœur sur un couple que j'aime énormément : le Shikamaru x Kiba ! J'espère que celle ci vous plaira, sincèrement !_

 _Je ne possède pas les personnages que j'emprunte le temps d'un récit à Masashi Kishimoto ! ^^_

 _Bref, voilà voilà ! Enjoy ~ !_

* * *

 ** _Prologue : At first_**

Ça a commencé par un rien, un rien qui m'a détruit... Puis ça a continué par un tout, ce tout qui m'a brisé...

En repensant à tout cela, les larmes me montent de nouveau aux yeux. Et je ne peux pas même les retenir, je n'arrive plus à lutter contre. J'ai mal et je souffre.

Pourtant est ce ma faute ? Ou bien la tienne ? Est-ce la faute d'un seul de nous deux ? Ou bien, justement, de nous deux ?

Je ne peux plus combattre ce sentiment, il est trop fort. Et il me dévore, me consume avec lenteur, avec douceur. Et délectation.

J'ai beau m'en empêcher, j'ai beau tout ignorer. Je sais au moins une chose : je ne peux plus t'échapper. L'ai-je déjà put ?

Non. Ce serait vain, futile.

Tu as tissé autour de moi une prison. J'ai cette impression horrible d'être en cage. J'étouffe en permanence, depuis ce jour...

Je ne suis plus qu'une poupée sans vie, qui se laisse ballotter, bon gré mal gré dans le fil du temps. Je ne suis plus rien, au fond.

Je suis terrifié par ce vide en moi, qui m'engloutit, et me détruit.

Cette douce marque, ce sceau, toutes ces choses que tu as imprégné en moi, au plus profond de mon âme ne veulent plus s'en aller. Et ce sentiment, celui d'être en permanence seul, comme s'il me manquait ma moitié, comme si je n'était pas complet, ne veut plus me délaisser.

Alors, si je t'écris cette lettre qui brûlera sous mes yeux, fumant tel mon amour, réduit en cendre ou en poussière d'étoile, qui emportera au loin ma souffrance, c'est pour laisser là cette marque que je porte en moi. Ton empreinte, ce cadeau empoisonné. Celle que tu m'a laissé, et qui m'aura brisé.

Ton premier est dernier cadeau, que finalement, j'aurai préféré ne pas connaître... Ne jamais connaître.

Une fois que j'aurai tout replacé, une fois que mon cœur et mon âme se seront tout remémoré, souffrant comme jamais cela ne leurs étaient arrivés, alors sous mes pupilles vides de tout, ce flambeau sera sans doute le plus beau de tous. Il sera celui qui s'éteindra, juste un peu avant moi...

Shika, je t'aime et tu le sais.

Ce pari m'aura brisé.

* * *

 _Re-coucou !_ _Alors ? Qu'en avez vous pensez ? Le prologue est là pour posé un peu le début, et l'histoire commence vraiment au premier chapitre, et donc dans la première lettre !_  
 _Puis-je espérer avoir un commentaire pour me dire ce que je devrais améliorer ou non ? Ou des suppositions sur la suite ? J'adorerais en tous cas ! :)_

 _Bref, à la prochaine ! Avec le chapitre un :3 Bye, Kilkla ~_


	2. Chapter One : First Letter

_Hellow :3 après un immense retard voici enfin le Chapitre 1 de ma fiction ^^ Bref, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous n'hésiterez_ _pas à laisser une reviews ! :3_

 _Allez, enjoy ~_

* * *

 _ **Chapter One : First Letter**_

Deux ans. Cela fait tout juste deux ans. Pourtant, cela me semble une éternité entière. Comme j'aimerais pouvoir effacer ces deux putains d'années ! Les brûler, les détruire ! Pour ne pas tomber sous ton charme...

Ne plus souffrir de ce manque. Tu es comme de la drogue pour moi. J'ai autant besoin de toi pour vivre que d'une bouffée d'oxygène. D'ailleurs, lors de ces deux mois passé avec toi, c'était toi, mon ravisseur, qui me rendait si heureux, dépendant de ce bonheur insignifiant.

Tu étais tel un ange, et longtemps après je suis encore drogué à toi.

Ton corps, ta peau, tes lèvres, tes yeux, chaque bout de toi fait encore et toujours partie de moi. Tu me fais mal à en crever. Ne veux-tu pas t'en aller ? Me laisser tranquille ? Me laisser vivre ?

Shikamaru, une fois cette histoire finit, une fois ces lignes tracées malmenés par mes pleurs et mon écriture brouillonne me laisseras tu en paix ? Me laisseras tu vivre ? Ou comptes tu encore tout me prendre ?

Cela fait deux ans jour pour jour que l'on m'a lancé ce pari débile. Et qu'il m'a détruit...

Naruto avait sourit en m'observant. Avant de lui demander, je n'avais pas compris pourquoi. Puis il m'a avoué que ça l'avait intrigué.

Et je comprend pourquoi. Maintenant comme avant.

Je ne t'ai pas lâché du regard alors que tout mon groupe d'ami discutait et rigolait. Mais moi, perdu dans mes pensées, mes pupilles te cherchais.

Pourtant c'était simplement des questions qui me traversaient l'esprit. Il n'y avait pas de cœur qui bat irrégulièrement, ou plus vite que la normale. Pas de rougeurs sur mes joues. Ou une subite envie d'aller vers toi pour te parler.

Non, il n'y avait rien de tout cela. Je me demandais juste comment tu faisais pour paraître aussi blasé de la vie alors que tous les gens autour de toi riaient ou jouaient entre eux. Mon groupe entrait dans ces deux catégories. Mais toi, tu semblait presque désespéré et irrité par tout ce bruit ambiant, tous ces enfantillages. Et cette partie de toi m'attirait.

Puis tu t'es détourné un instant de ta contemplation paresseuse du ciel. Et nos regard se sont croisés furtivement, avant que le blond turbulent ne m'appelle et que je ne me retourne vers lui. Quelque part au fond de moi j'aurai aimé continuer ce duel silencieux, pupilles noires d'encre contre auburne. Et c'est à ce moment précis qu'il m'a lancé cette phrase qui a créé cet engrenage, le début de notre histoire. À ce moment précis, c'est par ces simples mots que tout a débuté :

« **Je suis sûr que t'es même pas cap d'aller lui parler !** »

Tandis que tu retournais simplement à ta contemplation de l'au delà, comme si en tendant simplement le bras tu pourrais attraper la mousse blanche. Tout semblait si simple pour toi... quelque part, j'ai trouvé cela fascinant.

C'est à ce même instant que j'aurai du me taire. Ne pas répliquer. Ne pas rentrer dans son jeu. Et suivre le conseil implicite de Shino, dicté par son regard réprobateur. Mais non, encore une fois, j'ai voulu l'ouvrir. J'aurai du ne rien dire. Me taire, tout simplement.

« **Tu me prends pour qui ? Bien sur que j'en suis cap' !**

 **_ Donc je suppose que c'est trop simple ?** a t-il alors ricané en haussant un sourcil. **Okay. Couche avec lui avant la fin des vacances. Tu en es toujours capable, Kiba ?** »

Shino allait répondre à ma place avant que je ne le coupe.

* * *

Il m'a avoué plus tard qu'il le "sentait mal ce coup là" et qu'il serait toujours la si "j'avais besoin d'aide". Sur le coup, je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il voulait dire. J'étais trop obnubilé par toi pour pouvoir réfléchir correctement. Alors j'ai juste haussé les épaules, avant de lui offrir un de ces sourires que lui seul réussissait à m'arracher et de le rassurer. Pas seulement pour lui mais aussi pour moi.

« **T'inquiète pas ! Tout ira bien !** »

Et si je pouvais effacer mes paroles, je le ferais. Puis je me précipiterais dans ses bras pour ne plus le lâcher. Car je sais très bien que si je l'avais choisi, lui, et non toi je n'aurai jamais autant souffert. Non, Shino ne m'aurai jamais fait souffrir comme toi tu me le fais. Il ne m'aurai pas brisé non plus. Ne m'aurai pas rejeté. Comme un objet inutile. Après l'avoir utilisé.

Je n'ai jamais été qu'une bouteille de verre, qui a explosé sous ta poigne, fracassé par tes coups, par un "nous" imaginaire, pour finir en milles morceaux...

Et ces morceaux ne veulent plus se recoller, se ressouder. Je ne suis rien de plus que cette chose anéantie par tes paroles. Anéantie par tes coups. Anéantie, réduit à néant par toi. Par toutes notre histoire, tout ce qu'il nous est arrivé.

« **Je m'inquiète, Kiba. C'est normal : je suis ton ami. Je te connais Kiba.** »

Le rire qui m'a secoué était guilleret, cristallin. Presque joyeux aucunement moqueur.

« **Shino, je te croyais insensible !** ai-je plaisanté en riant aux éclats si bien que les larmes m'étaient montés aux yeux. »

Le silence que j'eus en réponse m'avait mis mal à l'aise. Même s'il ne le montrait pas, Shino était facilement blessé par ceux que pouvaient lui dire les autres. Et je regrette encore aujourd'hui amèrement mes paroles, car même s'il ne l'a pas réellement montré, je sais très bien qu'elles l'ont blessées. Comme une trahison. Par moi...

« **Pas quand il s'agit de mes amis, Kiba. Et je suis presque sur que tout ça va mal se finir. Abandonne tant qu'il en est encore temps, Kiba. Avant de...** »

Sur le coup, ma réaction fut celle d'un gamin. Je me sentis vexé, comme si l'on me réprimandait. Pourtant, je comptais bien aller jusqu'au bout. Au bout de ce pari débile. Et prouver à cet imbécile de Naruto que je ne lui étais aucunement inférieur. Je ne voulais pas lui faire le plaisir de voir sa joie quand il apprendrait que je n'en ai pas été capable. La surprise. C'était ce que je voulais voir se peindre sur ses traits. Pas autre chose. Je me fichais bien, à cette époque là, de toutes les conséquences à venir.

« **C'est hors de question ! Shino, je croyais que...**

 **_ Que quoi ?** m'a t-il coupé.

 **_ Que tu comprendrais...** »

J'ai senti la colère l'animer. Une colère sourde, froide mais raisonnée. Et, je te promets, Shika, avec le recul, je la comprends sa colère. Mais je ne l'ai pas comprise immédiatement, sinon rien de tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé. Mais est-ce que je le regretterais alors en ce moment ? De ne rien avoir tenté ? De t'avoir laissé de côté ? Je ne sais même plus à quoi pourrais bien ressembler une vie sans ta présence en moi, sans ma douleur.

« **Comprendre quoi ? Que tu veux baiser avec le premier venu ? Pour** _ **quoi**_ **au juste ?!**

 **_ Tu ne comprends pas !** »

J'ai secoué la tête avec véhémence, voulant chasser cette image de toi et moi. Ensemble. Heureux. Puis j'ai reporté mes pupilles sur lui. Sur Shino. La personne qui me connaissait le mieux. La seule personne qui comptait assez pour moi à cette époque pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'un peu peur de la perdre. À part Hana. Hana qui, de toute façon, n'était plus là.

« **Tu n'es pas une vulgaire pute, Kiba.** »

Et avec ses paroles il a presque gagné. Presque. Ton image déjà gravé en moi m'a fait oublier les mots pourtant sage de mon meilleur ami.

« **Ni même une traînée ou une salope. Coucher juste pour un pari, Kiba, alors que tu ne connais même pas la personne, ça fait de toi ce genre de personne. Tu prends vraiment tout cela à la légère ? Kiba, réponds.**

 **_ Je m'en fiche ! Tout le monde ne couche pas forcément par amour...**

 **_ Tu ne l'as jamais fait et tu veux laisser un homme inconnu te prendre pour ta première fois ? Franchement, je ne te comprends pas Kiba ! Ce n'est pas censé être un minimum important sa première fois ?**

 **_ Je... je me fiche de coucher par amour ou non !**

 **_ Mais moi, je ne m'en fous pas que tu veuille te faire baiser par le premier venu...** »

Je voulais me rassurer plus qu'autre chose mais, au fond, il avait raison. Ce serait ma première fois, Naruto le savait lui aussi, et pourtant j'avais tout de même accepté ce pari stupide. Alors j'ai dit ce qu'il me passais par la tête et non ce que je pensais. Même s'il n'a rien dit, comme à son habitude, je suis quasiment certain qu'il a très bien compris que ce vide en moi m'avait dicté la réponse. Et que j'aurai aimé pouvoir avoir autant d'aisance que lui dans ce que je disais. J'aurai aimé...

Les larmes ont alors envahi mes joues, brûlantes et glaciales à la fois, dégoulinant de mes paupières jusqu'à s'effondrer au sol pour former une minuscule flaque scintillante. Mes larmes pouvaient être belles, toujours est il qu'elles me massacraient de l'intérieur.

Le simple fait qu'il puisse sous entendre que je ne valais pas mieux qu'une prostituée car j'acceptais un pari me blessais. Et s'il le remarqua, il l'ignora royalement. Le simple fait qu'il soit déçu de mon choix, qu'il ne me faisait aucunement confiance sur ce coup là me blessais énormément.

« **Tu n'es pas une pute, Kiba. Souviens-toi en.** »

Puis il s'est détourné, me laissant là : seul, mal et triste. Je ne le vit pas de la semaine et c'est sans doute durant celle ci que je me rendis compte qu'il était mon ami le plus proche. Celui en qui j'avais le plus confiance. À cet instant, j'ai cru le perdre. Et j'aurai du mettre mon orgueil de côté, pour partir le retrouver lui, et non toi.

* * *

« **Toujours cap', Uzumaki !**

 **_ Prouve le moi.**

 **_ Je comptais le faire !** »

Sur ces paroles, je me suis levé et me suis dirigé vers toi, un sourire prédateur scotché sur mes lèvres. Et toi, ton regard ennuyé toujours posé sur le ciel, tu m'a royalement ignoré. Ce qui est l'une des choses qui m'insupporte le plus. Déjà tu commençais à me taper sur le système. Pourtant, je n'avais aucunement l'envie d'abandonner. Plutôt mourir que de perdre devant Naruto, le satisfaire. Il n'attendait que ça, hé bien, il ne l'aurait pas cette fois-ci. Je refusais d'abandonner.

« **Salut !** »

Tu as haussé un sourcil, posant sur moi un regard flou, comme si tu regardais au delà de moi. Comme si j'étais transparent et que je n'existais pas. Le silence s'est alors imposé entre nous, et je ne le supportais pas. Les silences me rappelait ma propre faiblesse. Ce vide en moi que Shino avait si bien découvert, cette peur qui me tétanisait, qui m'engloutissait. La solitude qui avait construit une forteresse autour de mon cœur. Qui aurait cru que tu la détruirait si facilement comme un château de carte qui s'effondre avec un coup de vent ? Certainement pas moi.

« **Tu as perdu ta langue ?** fis-je, un léger rire m'échappant.

 **_ Tu compte me faire chier encore longtemps ? Galère...** »

Tu as reporté ton regard sur le ciel voulant me faire comprendre que tu ne comptais pas m'adresser la parole et te prendre la tête à me faire la conversation. Mais je suis têtu et borné, ça tout mes amis le savent, alors je me suis laissé tomber au sol. A côté de toi.

Nouveau soupir venant de ta part. Avec le temps j'ai compris que tu soupirais dès que quelque chose te prenait la tête. Et moi, souriant, j'ai simplement lâché un "Oui" qui a fait se dessiner un sourire désabusé presque amusé sur ton visage.

« **T'es bizarre, toi** , m'a tu fais remarquer. **Masochiste ?**

 **_ Seulement si ça te plaît...** ai-je répliqué, énigmatique. »

Cette fois ci, tu as ris puis m'a lancé un regard goguenard. Je ne l'ai su que bien après, mais nous nous nous livrions au même jeu de séduction.

Seulement, nos raisons étaient-elles les même ? Maintenant, encore, je l'ignore...

« **Shikamaru** , tu t'ai présenté.

 **_ Kiba.** »

Alors que j'allais te proposer de nous rejoindre, de venir avec moi, dans mon groupe tu as posé tes yeux sur moi. Et j'ai compris immédiatement que tu ne viendrais pas. Je me suis tut, cherchant quelque chose à dire. N'importe quoi, car je ne supportais pas ce silence.

Si je devais maintenant dire ce que nous étions je pense que le plus réaliste serait de dire que tu étais mon parfait opposé. Le jour et la nuit. J'étais hyperactif et toi plus posé, plus calme... Pourtant, déjà, tu m'attirais.

Alors est-ce si étonnant que je te sois tombé dans les bras ? Que je sois devenu raide dingue de toi ?

Pourquoi alors que Shino n'est pas si différent de toi mon cœur t'a t-il choisi toi et non lui ? Je n'arrive plus à comprendre ! Je n'arrive plus à me comprendre !

Puis sans réfléchir ne serait ce qu'une seconde à ce que je disais j'ai lâché la première pensée qui m'est venu à l'esprit.

« **Ils ont quoi de si fascinant pour que tu passe ton temps à les regarder les nuages ? C'est juste... Enfin...** »

J'avais l'impression de m'embrouiller et de dire n'importe quoi, pourtant je pouvais discerner un petit sourire sur ton visage. J'ai alors pensais que tu allais me laisser dans le pétrin et t'en amuser. Et, j'ai eu entièrement raison. Tu m'as laissé m'enterrer encore plus.

« **Tu es mignon quand tu panique.** »

Le rouge a envahit mes joues, cachant ainsi mes tatouages. Et ma voix est monté dans les aigus lorsque je t'ai lancé que je ne paniquais pas. Mais j'avais tort et je le savais : j'étais bel et bien en train de paniquer alors que je cherchais les mots à dire.

Seulement... seulement jusqu'à présent, un seul avait pu découvrir une réelle panique chez moi. Et si ce jour ci, ce n'était qu'une petite gêne de rien du tout, plus tard tu fus le second à me voir réellement dans tous mes états. Le second après Shino...

Après ce jour et nos présentations respectives, on s'est souvent vu. Pour ne pas dire tous les jours, en fait... J'aimais bien rester avec toi, et puis, c'était toujours mieux que chez moi...

Et avec Shino qui m'évitais, je ne me sentais pas vraiment bien. Je n'avais plus envie de rester avec mon groupe. Alors je restais avec toi et j'aimais être à tes côtés. Puis, peu à peu, on s'est lié d'amitié.

Seulement, jusqu'à ce que Naruto me le rappelle, j'avais complètement oublié ce pari... et suite à cette discussion avec lui, je me suis montré plus tactile alors même que je l'étais déjà avant. Plus aguicheur et charmeur.

Je te savais intelligent, je l'avais très vite appris, donc je suis sur et certain que tu avais remarqué mon manège. Je l'avais compris. Et la visite avec ton groupe d'ami m'avais éclairée sur ce que je connaissais déjà de toi. Mais aussi ce que j'ignorais.

Parce que, sérieusement, je ne t'aurai jamais vu traîner avec deux blondes aussi folles furieuses l'une que l'autre. Ino et Temari. D'ailleurs, je crois que tu l'avais compris tout seul, mais cette dernière te draguait à mort. Elles changeait un peu de Sakura et Hinata, mais je les aimais bien quand même. Pour Choji, par contre, ça ne me surprit pas. C'était sans doute le type de personne qui te correspondait le mieux. Puis vint les deux frères de Temari. L'un était particulièrement associable, si bien qu'il aurait pu rivaliser avec sa majesté Sasuke, comme l'on s'amusait à l'appeler dans notre groupe. Et l'autre, je n'avais sérieusement aucune référence pour lui. Mais c'est sans aucun doute la personne avec qui je m'entendis le mieux. Il était cool, Kankurô, bien qu'un peu spécial. Et je n'ai pas mis longtemps à comprendre que s'il avait put me mettre dans son lit, cela ne l'aurait pas dérangé. Je ne savais pas comment réagir sur le coup. Même si je n'y ai pas vraiment porté énormément d'attention. D'habitude, c'était Shino qui m'aidais. Shino qui me sortais de ce genre de pétrin. Et cette fois ci, Shino n'était pas là.

J'avais besoin de lui, j'ai toujours eu besoin de lui, j'ai encore besoin de lui. Mais moins que de toi, Shika. Je suis accro à toi. Je suis fou de toi.

Je n'en peux plus... je... je suis complètement perdu, Shikamaru !

* * *

 _Re coucou ! Alors :3 Qu'avez vous pensez de ce chapitre ? J'adorerais avoir vos avis ! Sur Shino, sa relation avec Kiba, Shikamaru et ce qu'il va se passer entre eux ^^ Bref sur tout quoi xD Non, même un "j'aime bien" ça me fera plaisir ! J'accepte tout ^^ !_

 _Allez, tchuss ~_


	3. Chapter 2 : Second Letter

_Coucou ! Me revoilà avec le chapitre deux, qui, j'espère, te plaira ! :3_

 _Enjoy ~_

* * *

 _Il pose le stylo sur la feuille, les larmes ont dévalé ses joues. Il ne peut plus se contenir. Il se sent lasse, fatigué. Son cœur est meurtris, blessé. C'est bête, d'avoir mal._

 _La porte s'ouvre silencieusement, puis elle se referme toujours sans bruit. Il ne prend même pas la peine de tourner la tête vers l'intrus vu qu'il sait très bien qui c'est._

 _« **Kiba...** murmure t-il._

 _ **_ Je... j'arrive pas à ne pas y penser, Shino ! J'aurai du t'écouter... j'en ai marre, j'en ai marre ! J'en peux plus... je...** »_

 _L'autre homme ne dit rien. Il n'en a pas besoin. À la place, il s'approche souplement et prend le brun dans ses bras, lui murmurant de se calmer tout en lui caressant doucement les cheveux._

 _« **Mais ça ne t'aurai pas ressemblé, Kiba. Écouter ce que je dis, ce n'est pas toi. Tu n'en fais toujours qu'à ta tête, de toute façon. Et puis, si tu m'avais écouter, je ne pense pas que...**_

 _ **_ C'est bon, Shino. Merci. Puis je suis plus un gosse !** rouspète t-il pour la forme._

 _ **_ Ne te force pas avec moi, Kiba. Tu sais que je n'aime pas ça.** »_

 _Le brun lui offre un petit sourire mais ne lui répond pas, puis range la première lettre dans un tiroir et s'extrait des bras de son ami. Il se relève et sort de la chambre, l'autre le suivant sans rien dire. Pourtant, Shino a compris, et il s'inquiète énormément. Il ne pense pas qu'il supporterait de le perdre. Kiba est son meilleur ami, comme un frère pour lui._

Shika, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi, comprendre pourquoi tout cela est arrivé. Nous est arrivé. Moi, j'ai vite compris que je voulais plus qu'un pari. Beaucoup plus. Je t'aimais. Sincèrement. Je t'aime encore. Je pense que je t'aimerais toujours. Même en essayant de t'oublier... J'en crève de t'aimer. Vraiment.

Tu te souviens ? De ce jour... Tu avais enfin accepté de sortir avec mon groupe. Après que je t'ai complètement harcelé pour que tu accepte. Et harcelé étant un petit mot comparé à ce que tu as supporté avant de craquer et d'accepter. Pourtant, tu avais mis une condition à cela. Que ton groupe puisse venir s'il le voulait. J'ai tout de suite accepté. Après tout, je les aimais bien moi, tes amis !

C'est ainsi que l'on s'est retrouvé tous à la plage. Plus d'une dizaine d'adolescent regroupé.

Mais je m'en fichais, tu étais là et tu étais venu avec moi ! Je ne pensais pas que quoi que ce soit ne puisse me rendre plus heureux que ce simple geste de ta part. Rien que ça, c'était un coup dans ton ego. Rien que ça, c'était une minuscule preuve mais qui était bien présente. Une preuve comme quoi j'étais important pour toi. Et rien que cela, ça me suffisait. Parce qu'au moins, je savais que j'existais. Que je comptais pour quelqu'un, quelqu'un que j'aimais.

« **Kiba ! Ça faisait longtemps ! Tu nous fuis ou quoi ?** s'est écrié Naruto. **Oh ! Mais...** »

Sasuke lui avait mit un coup de coude pour le faire taire. Mais te connaissant, je sais que tu n'as pas du louper la lueur amusé dans les yeux du blond. Et le regard qu'il m'a ensuite lancé, goguenard et défiant.

Peut être est-ce en partie à cause de ça, que la suite est arrivé.

« **Shika !** me suis-je écrié, en te retenant par les poignets. »

Tu étais sur le point de partir, et je t'ai retenu. Même si je savais que tu ne resterais pas, que ce que je faisais était vain. Vain et puéril. Mais c'est ce que j'étais, après tout. Lorsque mes mains avaient enserrés ton poignet, mon cœur s'était mis à battre rapidement, trop vite, beaucoup trop vite. Et j'avais mal aussi. N'étais-je rien à tes yeux ? N'avais-je pas une seule importance pour toi ? Qui étais-je pour toi ? Plus tard, j'ai su qu'au fond, je n'étais rien du tout pour toi. Rien, juste un jouet. Inutile, j'étais inutile dans ta vie. La douleur de se rendre à l'évidence est un sentiment atroce. Une douleur vive, brutale et une trahison.

« **J'me barre** , as tu répliqué d'un ton ennuyé.

 **_ Mais, Shika ! Tu m'avais...**

 **_ Non. J'en ai rien à foutre, moi ! C'est toi qui m'a forcé à venir, je te rappelle, Inuzuka. Je n'ai jamais voulu venir ! Pas une seule seconde ! Alors, putain, Kiba lâche moi ! T'es galère quand tu t'y met... Franchement, tu devrais arrêter de te comporter comme un gamin.** »

Si j'avais cru que mon cœur pouvait se briser en autant de morceaux, je ne l'aurais jamais cru. J'avais mal ! Vraiment, vraiment mal. Je n'ai pas chercher à en savoir plus. J'avais trop mal pour réfléchir, alors j'ai encore une fois agis tel un gamin, comme tu le disais si bien. J'ai tourné le dos, et je suis parti. J'avais juste envie d'être seul et de réfléchir. Ou plutôt de comprendre pourquoi j'avais cette envie irrépressible de pleurer et cette douleur tout au fond de moi. Pourquoi j'avais mal de cet abandon. Comment tu pouvais réussir à me blesser autant.

Mais tu es venu. Même si tu n'as rien dis, tu t'es laissé tomber à mes côtés et, je ne sais pas pourquoi, tu as passé tes bras autour de ma taille, puis tu m'as attiré contre toi. Contre ton torse. Je me sentais si bien... C'était bizarre, cette sensation... Ces papillons qui s'agitaient dans mon ventre... Jusqu'à présent je ne l'avais jamais ressenti... Pas une seule fois.

Tu ne t'es pas excusé et, de toute façon, je n'en attendais pas autant de toi. Je te connaissais et je savais très bien que tu ne le ferais pas à cause de ton stupide orgueil. Mais à la place tu es resté avec moi, en silence, me bloquant contre ton torse. Et ça, ça valait toutes les excuses du monde. Je n'avais pas besoin de plus que ce geste minime.

« **Sors avec moi.** »

Je me suis alors retourné vers toi, complètement abasourdis et surpris. C'était une blague ? Sincèrement, j'espérais que non. Je ne pensais pas pourvoir supporter le fait que ce soit une mauvaise blague. Ce serait cruel.

J'étais près à te répondre, te dire que... Mais tu m'as coupé voulant te rattraper pour qu'il n'y ai pas de malentendu. Seulement, c'était déjà trop tard, tu m'avais donné de l'espoir et tu l'avais repris immédiatement. En me laissant juste assez de temps pour espérer quelque chose.

« **Je veux dire, au cinéma. Juste... Entre ami. Ce soir... Pour voir un film... Enfin, bref, tu m'as compris !** »

Oui, j'avais compris. Et mon cœur s'est serré durant toute ton explication. Je souriais, mais mon sourire était faux. J'avais mal. Trop mal.

« **Ouais t'inquiète ! Les autres viendront aussi ?** »

Le sourire collé sur mon visage s'est fait encore plus factice. Je ne sais pas ce que je voulais. Qu'ils viennent ou que l'on soit seul tous les deux. J'étais perdu ; je le suis encore. Rester seul tous les deux serait trop douloureux, ce serait espérer beaucoup plus, beaucoup trop. Mais s'ils venaient j'avais peur... Peur d'être un étranger à tes yeux.

Je t'aimais déjà, sans vouloir me l'avouer. Orgueil ? Fierté ? Ou peur ? Le troisième me semble le plus approprié maintenant encore.

Seul Shino avait réussi avant toi. Réussi à me faire changer. À me délivrer - ou me sauver. Seulement m'aider... Mais si c'était le but de Shino, de m'aider, était ce le tien ? Quel était ton but ? Qu'espérait-tu de moi ? Que désirais-tu, au fond ?

« **Non... Enfin, comme tu veux...**

 **_ J'aime pas les réponse qui sont pas claires** , j'ai alors lâché en grognant.

 **_ Moi non plus.** »

À ce moment, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. C'est vrai que pour un esprit qui ne résonnait que par la logique, une réponse précise c'était quand même mieux. Mais ce qui me faisait rire, c'était surtout qu'alors que tu ne supportais pas ça, c'était exactement ce que tu venais de me sortir !

Par pure vengeance, tu as commencé à me chatouiller, sachant très bien que je ne supportais pas ça. C'est ainsi que tu t'es retrouvé assis sur mon bassin alors que je me débattais comme un diable pour t'échapper, les jambes écartés, me surplombant entièrement tandis que tes mains se tapaient un trip sur mon corps. Et chaque parcelle de ma peau que tu avais touché semblait me brûlait.

Nos yeux se sont croisés, et nous n'avons plus décroché nos regards l'un de l'autre comme dans un mauvais film romantique.

Puis tu t'es penché vers moi et nos lèvres se sont frôlés, nos souffles se mélangeant. Tu m'as alors embrassé doucement et tendrement. J'ai répondu au baiser que l'on a eut tôt fait de rendre langoureux. Il formait un "nous" que je croyais entrevoir et que je voulais faire exister. Bien trop tôt à mon goût, le baiser s'est interrompu. Nous manquions de souffles, mais nous étions heureux... Du moins, je pense. Tout ce dont j'étais sur, c'est que nous sourions tous les deux. Seulement tu es redevenu sérieux d'un seul coup.

Et mon cœur s'est brisé, disloqué à tes paroles.

« **Je... Merde, je suis désolé, Kiba. Je ne voulais pas. Enfin...**

 **_ Ce... C'est pas grave.**

 **_ Ouais. Cool. Allez, viens.** »

Tu m'a aidé à me relever, alors que je n'en avais pas besoin. Parce que la main que tu me tendais, elle ne réchauffait pas mon cœur qui venait de se briser. Que tu venais de faire exploser en milliers de morceaux. C'était une fausse aide extérieur. Et là, à cet instant, je ne voulais que Shino. J'avais besoin de lui, et de lui seul. J'avais besoin de son réconfort, de sa compréhension, de son amitié. Je ne voulais plus rester aussi près de toi.

« **Dé** **solé, Shika, je... je dois y aller.**

 **_ Pourquoi ?** m'a tu demandé en fronçant les sourcils, légèrement suspicieux.

 **_ J'ai quelque chose à faire...** »

J'ai failli rajouter "chez moi" mais je ne l'ai pas fait, parce que, sinon je me serais mis à trembler violemment, terrorisé et paniqué. Et je me serais sans doute écrouler au sol, en larmes.

Je ne voulais pas paraître faible devant toi. J'avais déjà assez mal de cette amour que je te portais et qui me détruisais à petit feu.

J'avais un "Je t'aime" sur le bout des lèvres qui me menaçait de s'échapper. Que j'avais peur de vomir. Et que j'aurais aimé pouvoir t'avouer.

Mais tu ne devais pas savoir, je devais juste te mettre dans mon lit. Rien de plus.

Satané pari. Il me faisait mal. Il m'a détruit. Enfin... Ce n'est pas seulement le pari, c'est toi aussi qui y a participé, à ma destruction, ma déchéance. C'est un rassemblement d'un tout. De mon monde qui ne tournait plus qu'autour de toi, de ma joie et mon envie de continuer de vivre qui ne dépendait que de toi. Un enchaînement de chose futiles : mon amour pour toi.

Après t'avoir abandonné sur la plage sans un mot de plus, je me suis longuement baladé dans les rues de la ville. Vidé, lessivé. J'ai erré sans but réel autre que d'oublier la sensation agréable de tes lèvres chaudes sur les miennes. Oublier que j'aurais souhaité plus que tout au monde que cet instant dure une éternité entière. Oublier jusqu'à quel point mon stupide cœur s'est emballé. Tout effacer, tout supprimer de ma mémoire, tout oublier.

C'est en arrivant près du bar où j'avais rencontré tes amis pour la première fois que je suis tombé sur Kankurô. Il était assis au bar, discutant avec le serveur et sirotant un verre de soda -ou d'alcool, je n'en ai plus aucune idée. Lorsqu'il m'a aperçu, il m'a fait un signe et je suis rentré à l'intérieur. Il m'a demandé si ça allait bien en m'expliquant que j'avais une tête de déterré. Il a fait signe au barman et lui a commandé un verre de jus de pomme.

J'étais réellement surpris qu'il connaisse aussi bien mes goûts. Je n'aimais pas le soda, étant allergique au boisson gazeuse et je trouvais le jus d'orange trop amer.

On a longtemps discuté ce soir là et il a réussi à me faire sourire et même rire. Alors pourtant, que je n'en avais aucunement l'envie. Lee, le serveur, s'est joint à nous lors de sa courte pause. Tous les trois, on était une belle bande de fou, rigolant de tout. Et je n'avais aucunement envie d'être ailleurs qu'ici avec eux deux. Sauf qu'il était tard, peut être dix heures du soir passé et que le bar allait bientôt fermé. Kankurô, qui possédait le permis - c'est à ce moment là que je me suis rendu compte de l'écart d'âge que j'avais avec lui et aussi avec toi, car s'il avait dix huit ans tu en avais déjà dix sept et moi, seulement quinze - m'a proposé de me ramener chez moi. J'ai refusé net.

Je n'avais pas envie de rentrer chez moi, pour y découvrir les éternelles disputes entre mon père et ma mère qui ne se supportait plus -qui ne s'était jamais supporté, d'ailleurs- et la sensation de vide qui s'était imprégné dans les murs depuis la mort d'Hana, qui datait d'un an à ce moment là. Au moment où je t'écris, cela fait trois ans qu'elle est morte. Kankurô a sentit mon malaise et c'est sans doute pour cette raison qu'il m'a ensuite proposé de venir chez lui. J'allais aussi refuser quand je me suis souvenu que je n'avais nul part où aller, vu que je détestais plus que tout rentrer chez moi. -Ce n'est plus vraiment le cas, maintenant. Vu que je ne vis plus avec mes parents.- Du coup, j'ai seulement acquiescer en lui souriant chaleureusement pour le remercier.

Je suis monté dans sa voiture et on est allé chez lui où ne se trouvait ni Gaara, ni Temari. On était seul. Juste tous les deux. Je ne me suis pas méfié, pourtant j'aurais du. Mais je ne me suis pas non plus méfié de toi. Et cela a sans doute était l'une de mes plus grandes erreurs. Après t'avoir rencontré, bien sur. Parce que si je ne t'avais jamais parlé, au moins, je n'aurai jamais souffert de t'aimer.

Le reste de la soirée s'est passé comme si de rien n'était, mais mon esprit voguait en permanence vers toi. Toi que j'avais laissé en plan, sans aucune explication valable. Toi qui m'avais proposé de sortir, rien que tous les deux. Toi qui m'avais embrassé et qui m'avait ensuite fait comprendre que ce n'était qu'une erreur. Que notre baiser, l'espoir d'un "nous", tout ce que je m'étais imaginé était une simple erreur. Étais-je aussi une erreur ? Notre rencontre était-elle une erreur ? Mon amour pour toi est-il une erreur ? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Je n'ai jamais eu de réponse à cette question et je ne l'aurai sans doute jamais.

Puis, peu après notre arrivée s'est posé le problème d'où est ce que j'allais dormir. On a vite tranché la question avec Kankurô. Aucun de nous deux n'avait vraiment envie de se prendre la tête inutilement. Alors je suis allé dans sa chambre et on s'est installé dans son lit en blaguant et riant. J'avais déjà dormi avec d'autres hommes, comme Naruto ou Shino. Alors ce ne serait pas dérangeant de dormir à côté de Kankurô, non ? Non. Normalement, non. On était ami, pas de parfait inconnu.

Le problème réside dans les intentions. Je suis parti en plein milieu de la nuit. J'avais trop peur pour rester plus longtemps.

J'aurai du m'en douter pourtant... qu'il tenterait de coucher avec moi. Et quand il a plaqué ses lèvres sur les miennes en enlevant mon haut, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser à toi. Seulement à toi.

Lorsqu'il a commencé à me caresser le torse, je l'ai repoussé vivement et il m'a bloqué contre le lit. Il n'était qu'assis à califourchon sur moi et pourtant tout me revenait en mémoire, couteau lacérant ma chair. Moi, dans la même position, mon père au dessus et ma sœur qui s'interpose. Qui meurt. Je n'aurai pas pensé que qui que ce soit puisse faire resurgir ce vieux traumatisme. Je n'ai même pas penser une seule seconde que je t'en ferais part dans cette lettre, Shikamaru.

J'ai réussi à m'échapper de sa poigne ; je tremblais en passant le seuil de la porte. J'ai couru dans les ruelles, sans réellement savoir où j'allais. J'ai couru jusqu'à ne plus en pouvoir et je me suis écroulé au sol dans un endroit que je ne connaissais pas. Sur un pont, je crois...

J'étais recroquevillé sur moi même et au bord de l'inconscience quand une voiture s'est stoppé près de moi et qu'un homme inquiet en est descendu. Un homme inquiet avec une insigne de policier, même si je ne l'ai compris qu'après coup. Il m'a posé plusieurs questions dont je ne me rappelle plus. Mais je suis sur de lui avoir dit que je ne savais pas où j'étais et même ou j'habitais. En réalité, je savais très bien ou je vivais. Je ne voulais seulement pas y retourner. J'avais trop peur de revenir dans cette maison froide et silencieuse. D'habitude, j'allais me réfugier chez Shino lorsque tout allais aussi mal mais là, je ne pouvais même plus. Cela faisait presque deux semaines que l'on ne s'était pas adressé la parole. Depuis le début du pari, en fait. Il était contre et j'ai bien vu dans chacun de ses gestes, dans le ton de sa voix que le simple fait que j'accepte le blessait profondément.

L'homme m'a annoncé qu'il me ramenait chez lui pour la nuit et qu'il contacterai le bureau en rentrant, histoire de ne pas inquiéter ma famille. Je n'ai pas relevé tout de suite le terme « bureau » et non commissariat étant donné que je n'avais pas compris qu'il était policier lui-même.

Je pense que le fait que je ne proteste pas et me laisse faire comme un pantin sans vie l'a encore plus inquiété. Il a sans doute du se dire qu'il aurait put être un violeur ou n'importe qui d'un tant soit peu mal intentionné, je l'aurai laissé faire. Je n'aurai pas protesté.

Si j'avais été dans mon état normal, je lui aurais dit que je me débrouillerais et je serais resté ici toute la nuit. Recroquevillé sur moi même pour oublier jusqu'à mon existence. Sauf qu'il m'a aidé à me relever et que mon cerveau est passé en mode veille. Je me suis évanoui et je ne pouvais penser qu'à toi. Tu me hantais, Shika. Et tu me hante encore même aujourd'hui, deux ans après jour pour jour.

Je ne pourrais jamais t'oublier, quand bien même j'aurai la vie devant moi. Quand bien même je sais que Shino m'aime et ne supporte plus de me voir dans cet état de détresse. Quand bien même il tente désespérément de me tirer de ce pétrin, de me sauver. De m'aider. Je savais qu'il avait raison quand j'ai accepté le pari. Je le savais, mais je ne l'ai pas écouté. J'ai laissé la tentation et l'envie s'emparer de moi et, stupide que je suis, je me suis plus enfoncé dans le vice que je ne l'ai écouté. J'ai laissé en suspens ses paroles et, désormais, je m'en mord les doigts.

Car ce n'est pas de son aide dont j'ai besoin, c'est de l'amour que tu ne me retournera jamais dont j'ai besoin, Shikamaru. D'un amour que je porte en moi depuis plus de deux longues années mais que toi, tu n'as pas.

Sors de moi, Shikamaru ! Je t'en prie, va t'en ! Laisse moi vivre, laisse moi respirer, laisse moi rire, laisse moi exister !

Je ne veux plus de toi, mais je t'aime trop pour vouloir t'oublier Shika.

* * *

RE ! :) J'espère que ce chapitre t'auras plu et j'attend avec impatience vos reviews ^^ !


End file.
